Characters
Main Characters Mermaids Emma Gilbert Emma, or Em to her friends, first discovers herself being a mermaid one morning while swimming in the sea. She has the ability to freeze any object or liquid containing water. In the second series, under the power of a full moon aligned with various planets, she develops cloud manipulation and the ability to control ice and snow and, with help from Rikki and Cleo, has the power to summon a hurricane like storm. She liked Byron in the first series, but found love with a boy Ash and was previously a riding instructor who taught Emma's little brother Elliot to ride a horse. Emma couldn't stand Ash at first (he was a better horse rider than her), but with prodding from her friends Cleo and Rikki, she realizes her love for him, but her mermaid secret is a problem. In the series two finale, she reveals her secret to Ash. Emma has left town with her family in series three to travel the world. Cleo Sertori Cleo is second to find out that she is a mermaid while taking a bath. She has the power to manipulate the form of water and mold it into a different shape. She can mystically create more water from any source. She can also control wind and air currents in series two. She is shy, but very bright and a loyal friend. Late in season 1 Cleo and Lewis develop a relationship, but he is too clingy, and with her parents' divorce, she is too stressed to have a boyfriend, so she breaks up with him. A new girl named Charlotte arrives, who is Cleo's friend at first but then Charlotte becomes jealous of Cleo's friendship/relationship with Lewis so Charlotte constantly tries to be with him. Charlotte and Lewis form a relationship, much to Cleo's dismay. Charlotte causes many problems for Cleo in series two, such as stealing her boyfriend and stealing her locket. After Lewis had enough of Charlotte's actions, he breaks up with her and rescues Cleo from sharks. Cleo's father got a divorce with his wife and got married in season 3 to a woman named Samantha Roberts. Rikki Chadwick Rikki is the last to discover she is a mermaid, when she was hit by water from the park sprinkler system. She was the last to discover her powers. She is able to boil water or anything containing water. In the first series, under control of the full moon, her power grew to setting anything she touched on fire. While under the influence of the moon, Rikki kissed Zane on Mako Island, after Zane found her, but she accidentally burns him. The next day in The JuiceNet Café, Zane appears, red after being burnt, and makes a comment about their kiss, but Rikki doesn't remember. It went away when the full moon did, like the others. In the second series, she develops the ability to control fire and lightning. She is a rebellious new girl and a self-confessed loner who finds an attraction in the local bad boy, Zane Bennett. They first fall in love when trapped on a balcony together. They briefly date but find they have too many differences at the end of the first series. Shortly into the second series, they rekindle their relationship, although somewhat casually. She was originally at odds with Miriam, Zane's ex-girlfriend, seen only in the first series. Bella Hartley Bella is "the new girl in town". She became a mermaid in the sea caves of Ireland when she was nine. Bella is a singer and provides a musical element to the show, occasionally shown singing with a group in the café. Her mermaid power is threefold: she can change water into gelatin, and then change that into a crystalline substance and explode water or jelly. If she loses focus on her power, the jelly or crystal will turn back into water, but she can also control this affect according to her will. She seems to show an interest in Will but is warned by Rikki to stay away from him for fear that he will discover their mermaid secret. She ignores this advise, resulting in Will getting her hand wet and finding out anyway. Bella convinces him that she is the only mermaid, but when Will helps after Rikki is kidnapped, he learns the truth. Bella becomes angered when she figures out that Will only likes her because she is a mermaid, and tells him to stay away. Later on though, he assures her that he like her for her, not just her mermaid ability. Allies Lewis McCartney Lewis has been Cleo's friend since they were five, and following the girls' transformation, he also becomes friends with Rikki and Emma. He is academically gifted, thinks of himself as a scientist and has a passion for fishing. He discovers the girls' secret early on in the series and becomes determined to find the cause. He is in love with Cleo, who reciprocates the feeling and the two form a relationship late in series one. At the beginning of series two, Cleo breaks up with Lewis. They stay friends but remain a little embarrassed. Lewis develops a friendship with Charlotte, the new girl, who has a crush on Lewis and becomes his controlling girlfriend. At the end of series two, Lewis dumps Charlotte because of her behavior towards the other girls, mostly Cleo. After he saves Cleo from a shark reef, they admit their feelings for each other and renew their romance. During series three, Lewis departs to America to study science. Zane Bennett Zane is the local bad boy, and seems to think that he can get away with anything because his dad is rich. He appears to be arrogant, but has been seen to have a softer side. He desperately wants to impress his father, local land developer Harrison Bennett, who is more arrogant. Zane is an excellent swimmer. After becoming trapped on a sinking boat, he is rescued by Emma, and sees the end of her tail before she is able to slip away. Because of this, Zane becomes obsessed with finding the "sea monster". Later on in the first series, to the disappointment of Miriam who assumed that she was with Zane, Rikki and Zane develop feelings for each other after being locked out on a penthouse balcony in a hotel that Harrison Bennett is giving an advertising speech at. While they later break up at the end of the first series because they are "too different" from each other, they rekindle their relationship in the second series after Zane discovers the girls are still mermaids. It is found out also that he is very caring. Rikki goes looking for an artifact that would get her a lot of money so that she doesn't have to move, and ends up getting hurt. Zane jumps in the water to rescue her before she drowns from lack of breathe. During series three, Zane buys The JuiceNet Café after it is closed down, and renames it "Rikki's" so she'll be his business partner. Ash Dove Ash was the supervisor of The JuiceNet Café (to Emma's disappointment at first, since she wanted the job). Ash is a keen horse rider and has worked as a riding coach. One of his favorite horses gets poisoned, and Emma saves it, and Ash starts to have feelings for her. He and Emma have a relationship and have gone out on a few dates. In the middle of the second series, in the episode 'Moonstruck', Emma was affected by the full moon (with Cleo and Rikki) and almost revealed her secret by calling him into the bathroom when she was wet with a tail. Luckily, Lewis steps in and stops him. During the series two finale, Emma reveals that she is a mermaid to Ash, and his only reaction was to smile and say, "Cool" before the end credits roll. Ash also has a falling out with Zane in The JuiceNet Café, causing the girl's group to split for an episode. Will Benjamin Will is a skilled diver. When he arrives at Mako Island, he discovers the moon pool until he is attacked by the water. This forces Will to go on the hunt to discover what happened to him, leaving Cleo, Rikki and Bella worried that he will discover their secret. Bella has a love interest in him and later reveals to him that she is a mermaid but preserves Cleo and Rikki's secret. He eventually finds out that Cleo and Rikki are mermaids too and starts hanging out with them more, even keeping their secret. Antagonists Charlotte Watsford Charlotte is the new girl in town and the school the girls go to. The main antagonist of the second series. She enjoys various forms of art and appreciates the sciences. She is friendly at first but becomes jealous of Cleo's relationship with Lewis, because she have a secret crush on him, so she constantly tries to be with him. After Cleo breaks up with Lewis, Charlotte pursues him and eventually the two develop a relationship. She is very selfish, controlling and manipulative and gets paranoid very easily and becomes jealous of Cleo. She also thinks she is better than the other mermaids because she received all three powers due to the fact she entered the moon pool alone. Sometimes she refers herself as a 'super mermaid.' She is later revealed to be the granddaughter of Gracie, one of the original three mermaids. She becomes the fourth mermaid herself, receiving all three of the powers. After this she becomes very dangerous when angry, especially when Lewis breaks up with her to be with Cleo. The 50 year full moon comes and Charlotte reveals to Lewis that is how Gracie lost her powers. She plans to strip the other girls powers so that she will be the only special one for Lewis. But after being beaten by the girls, she loses her powers forever, and her friendship with Lewis. Sophie Benjamin C7150a7824 56964979 o2.jpg Sophie is Will's older sister, and she has a very bad influence on him. She pushes him to train for his diving, and thinks that Bella is distracting him from his training. She seems to be rather forceful, and will do anything to get what she wants. So with her crush with Zane, Rikki catches her kissing Zane. Later in the 3rd Season 'Rikki's Cafe' begins to lose money. She meets Ryan, a geologist. With a plan to make more money for the cafe, she tells him about the rare blue gems that Cleo, Rikki and Bella all wear. They find out that Mako Island has something to do with the crystals. Once they find the Moon Pool they begin drilling through the walls in order to find more crystals to sell for millions of dollars. The walls of the Moon Pool became weak and Zane, Ryan and Sophie had to escape before they came crashing down. Still Sophie became persistent to uncover more crystals. She's not very nice. Dr. Linda Denman Bscap216.jpg Dr. Linda Denman is a Marine Biologist. When Dr. Denman finds out the girls secret she traps them in The Moon Pool, planning to do some tests on them, Zane's dad helps her but wants no harm to come to the girls. Zane finds out that Rikki is a mermaid and helps them escape, foiling Dr. Linda's plan to make millions of dollars off of the girl's mermaid tails and powers. Supporting Characters The Gilbert Family * Neil Gilbert * Lisa Gilbert * Elliot Gilbert Bscap391.jpg Bscap476.jpg Bscap095.jpg The Sertori Family * Don Sertori * Bev Sertori * Kim Sertori * Angela Sertori * Samantha Roberts-Sertori Normal bscap176.jpg Bscap114.jpg Bscap431.jpg Bscap075.jpg Bscap384.jpg The Earlier Mermaids and their Associates * Louise Chatham - Temporarily * Gracie Watsford - Temporarily * Julia Dove - Temporarily * Max Hamilton * Annette Watsford * Karl * Eva - 1740's Db8b7b667f7ee0 full4.jpg Gracie2.png 235023.jpg Bscap076.jpg Bscap165.jpg Bscap236.jpg Zane's Friends and Family * Nate * Miriam Kent * Tiffany * Byron * Harrison Bennett * Candy Bscap180.jpg Bscap317.jpg Bscap310.jpg Bscap009.jpg Bscap487.jpg Bscap147.jpg The JuiceNet Café Staff * Wilfred * Amber Wilfred.png Bscap269.jpg Marine Park Staff * Mrs Geddes * Mitch * Laurie Bscap035.jpg Bscap347.jpg Laurie.png Other Humans *Ryan Tate *Ms. Taylor *Terry Chadwick *Lenny McCartney Bscap366.jpg Bscap411.jpg Bscap464.jpg Animals * Ronnie * Hector * Pluto * Hotstuff Bscap062.jpg Bscap040.jpg Hotstuff.png Category:Mermaids Category:Humans Category:Creatures Category:Characters Category:Known things Category:Females Category:Males Category:Current mermaids Category:Past mermaids Category:Secret keepers Category:Main characters Category:Mermaid reasearcher Category:Mermaid helpers Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3